Forêt
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: "Il regarda par la fenêtre de la chambe blanche dans laquelle il etait confiné. Au dehors, une forêt s'étendait, symphonie verte par laquelle quelques rayons de lumière parvenaient a passer. " Cronkri.


Il regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre blanche dans laquelle il était confiné. Au dehors, une forêt s'étendait, symphonie verte par laquelle quelques rayons de lumière parvenaient a passer. Kankri leva ses yeux fatigués et cernés par la fatigue et la maladie pour regarder les fragments de ciel a travers le feuillage touffu. Il se leva lentement de son lit, usant de ses maigres forces pour pousser son corps sur le sol. Il failli perdre l'équilibre, se fit violence pour ne pas tomber. Puis, un pas devant l'autre, il se força a avancer. Doucement, vers la fenêtre qu'il n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir. Il passa sa main dessus et regarda en direction de la forêt. Il pouvait deviner, au loin le mouvement lent des vagues bleues turquoise qui allaient et venaient sur le sable chaud. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer la sensation de ce sable blanc sous ses pieds, de la main de Cronus dans la sienne, des murmures qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cela fait longtemps qu'aucun murmure n'est sorti de sa bouche aux lèvres fines, gercées. Il regarda le paysage au dehors de ses yeux troubles, qui seraient aveugles dans quelques mois.

Car dans quelques mois, il serait mort. Il souris doucement a cette pensée. Il ne reverrait jamais Cronus, partit quelques mois avant cela au large, avec d'autres marins. Tout doucement, Kankri ouvri la fenêtre interdite. Tout doucement, il grimpa sur le tabouret, passa ses jambes de l'autre coté et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe jaune et desséchée. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du soleil brûlant sur sa peau. Il avança lentement, un pas devant l'autre, gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Il traversa pieds nu les tapis de lierre et de mousse, gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Il souris doucement et continua a avancer, caressant les troncs humides de ses petites mains sèches et coupées. Il humecta doucement ses lèvres roses et rouvrit ses yeux noirs de jais. Il observa la symphonie verte autour de lui, qui dansait devant ses yeux presque aveugles. Il marcha dans un ruisseau, a un moment et y resta un peu. C'était bon de sentir l'eau courir sous ses pieds a nouveau. Il reprit sa marche -Il ne voulait pas qu'on le rattrape- gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Les souvenirs redevenaient plus vivants au fur et a mesure qu'il sentait les odeurs musquées de la forêt, qu'il touchait les troncs, les feuilles, les pierres, la mousse, l'eau, de ses pieds et de ses mains. Qu'il voyait -non sans mal- la verdure qui l'entourait.

Il continua a marcher longuement, gauche, droite, gauche, droite. Il se dirigeait a l'instinct, a l'odeur, presque capable d'entendre son rire, son joli rire, le rire qu'il avait avant que sa voix ne s'en aille pour toujours. Le rire qu'il avait avant que ses cheveux ne deviennent gris, avant que ses mains ne se froissent, avant que son corps maigrisse. Avant que ses yeux ne se voilent petit a petit, que ses oreilles n'entendent plus que des sons étranges et effrayants. Il continua ainsi -gauche, droite, gauche, droite- jusqu'à ce qu'un point blanc et bleu se dessine. La mer.

Il s'avança vers celle ci -gauche, droite, gauche, droite- avec des pas précipités, son cœur s'affolant -pa-poum pa-poum- alors que les pierres sur le chemin entaillaient ses pieds nus. Il continua a avancer, même quand le soleil alternien - Grand orbe rouge collé au milieu du ciel- commença a brûler violemment ses yeux, leur donnant sa teinte sanglante. Quand Kankri ne vit plus que du noir, il hurla, de peur surement, peut être de douleur. Mais ses pieds continuaient a le porter -gauche, droite, gauche, droite- de plus en plus vite, au rythme des battements de son coeur -pa-poum pa-poum pa-poum- qui vrillait son torse comme s'il souhaitait le briser.

Il suffoquait -surement les vestige d'un asthme qui n'était plus vraiment la première de ses priorités- mais continuait, avec la rage du désespoir. Il voulait sentir l'eau de mer courir sur sous ses pieds avant de mourir, c'était comme son dernier vœu. Il continua sa course sur la large étendue de sable blanc, jusqu'à ne plus réussir a respirer. Il pensait ne plus y arriver, mourir finalement avant d'avoir atteint la mer quand soudain il senti l'eau sous ses pieds. Il y eu un instant de flottement ou son cœur cessa de battre - pa-poum pa-pou...- . Il eu le temps de lâche un souffle, d'étirer ses lèvres gercées en un sourire avant de basculer dans l'eau, la percutant doucement. Il tenta vainement de reprendre son souffle, emplissant ses poumons d'eau. Il finis surement, au bout de quelques minutes par mourir. Mourir, oui, surement, simplement. Et dans sa tête résonnait encore les rires mêlés de lui et son matesprit. Il mourut.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'imagina Cronus quand il retrouva le corps de Kankri dans l'eau, au retour de son voyage.


End file.
